Quien sabe
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: Dexter Charming seria un proximo principe azul, Raven Queen la futura reina malvada, pero, ¿Eso querian ellos? el proposito de Raven era doblarle la mano al destino y crear su propio final feliz, el proposito de Dexter era solo estar en ese final feliz.
1. Ella es gordiosa

**Holi mundo! notas de la autora al final del capitulo.**

* * *

1 .- Ella es gordiosa

Cuando entro a Ever After High y la vio por primera vez tan solo pensó "CORRE" y el panorama no cambio durante algunos meses.

Todo cambio el día que se fue a practicar sus casi nulas capacidades con la espada a lo profundo del bosque encantado. Allí sin querer escucho una voz hermosa, incluso cerro sus ojos para deleitarse con tal espectáculo.

El corazón corría tan rápido, que pensaba que podría echarle una carrera a Daring y de seguro ganaría.

Su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba mas, imaginando que la princesa que cantase de esa forma podría incluso ser su perfecta "felices por siempre" y es que Dexter Charming era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba escuchar de la música, adoraba las artes en su totalidad, pero sobre todo la música le encantaba.

Camino sigiloso, para no espantar a tan tímida musa –y es que sincerémonos ¿Venir tan lejos solo para cantar? Ella debía ser MUY tímida-.

Pero por más que levantara y volviera a ponerse sus lentes, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ya que no calzaba para nada con lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Raven Queen, la hija de la Reina Malvada cantaba como los ángeles, rodeada incluso por lobos y otros animales, sentada en un tronco mientras con sus pies marcada el ritmo de la canción.

Nada calzaba. Después de esto ¡Todo era posible!

Sin embargo, y de la nada, cualquier miedo que allá podido sentir por la futura soberana ya no existía. De hecho, todo en su interior se revolvía, como si conociendo una faceta distinta del terror de la escuela hiciera un cambio de 360° grados.

Y valla que lo hizo.

Después de ese día, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver de nuevo la dulce figura oscura moviéndose con delicadeza mientras sus cuerdas vocales le daban un placer sin igual.

Entonces pensó "¿Qué tal si practicaba un hechizo de esclavitud y ahora no dejo de pensar en ella por eso!? Todos sabemos que es malvada"

No sacaba nada con solo suponer y suponer cosas, empezó a vigilarla de lejos.

Raven Queen no era capaz de matar una sola mosca.

La había visto ayudar a gente que la ignoraba, también la vio rompiendo su vestido para curar a un conejo y obvio, había mandado al lobo que lo atacaba lejos, pudo estar presente nuevamente mientras cantaba eh incluso, la vio muchas veces estudiando en la biblioteca.

Llego a una conclusión. Raven no tenia pisca de maldad. Ella era grandiosa! Con un corazón bondadoso y generoso.

No no, en realidad si había hecho algo mal. Había capturado el corazón de Dexter Charming.

Y así fue como entre imaginarias citas y palabras sin nombrar el año escolar en Ever After High se acabo.

¡Malditas vacaciones! Su castillo quedaba en una tierra lejana de donde vivía su musa, su reina. Y eso no impidió a que desistiera de su cometido. Se esforzó en practicar cortejos, práctico con la espada hasta que sus dedos no dieran más de los callos. Incluso compro libros de materias oscuras. Tomaría ramos con ella con la escusa de "Que mejor manera de enfrentar los encantamientos oscuros, que uno sabiendo el antídoto", pero no era más que una razón efímera, porque solo le interesaba saber más de la chica purpura.

Con la llegada del siguiente año escolar, todas sus esperanzas y anhelos se dirigieron en sus mismas ganas de poder por fin dejar de ser solo el loco príncipe azul que se esconde para ver a la chica prohibida.

Primer día de clases, Casteleria. La ladrona de pensamientos personal estaba sentada en una banca lejana, totalmente sola, con un rostro triste. ¡Perfecto! O-oséa, no, no es bueno que ella este triste, pero era una buena oportunidad ¿Se entiende bien?

-Hey Raven! Te vez gordiosa hoy! D-digo… ¡grandiosa!... Ni siquiera sé que es Gordiosa.

BRAVO, BRAVOOO! Dexter, cavaste tu tumba!

-Te invitaría a sentarte aquí, pero soy "malvada" –dijo la chica con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras dicho lo ultimo hacia unas comillas flotantes con sus manos- ¿No deberías se mas Audaz?

Audaz, Daring! ¡OOOH TORMENTO DE HADAS! Incluso Raven le gustaba Daring?

Como si lo invocaran, su hermano mayor por 9 meses apareció en la Casteleria en compañía de su futura esposa, la bellísima –para todos- Apple White. Mientras segaba al mundo con sus dientes blanqueados.

-¡No Raven! Soy Dex, Dexter Charming! E-el audaz es mi hermano…

Entonces comprendió, con tan solo ver que Apple y Daring se acercaban a ellos, todas sus ilusiones de una conversación a solas con su chica, se iban por el escusado.

¡Pero él no se rendiría! Era un código de la familia Charming "Luchar hasta conseguir a la princesa y ser felices por siempre"

* * *

**Bueno, hola, me dicen Kone y amo con el alma a Raven Queen, amo la serie y tengo dos muñecas, la Basica y la del Dia del legado (Regalo de navidad de mi maire').**

**La cosa es que, extrañamente no estoy haciendo nada Yaoi xDuU y por primera vez escribiendo algo que no sea de algun fandom japo. pero es que EAH me gusta muchisisisisiismo!**

**Hmmm, Este es un set de capitulos cortos sobre Raven y Dexter que espero les guste claro 3 **

**Si tengo algunos review les subo el siguiente capitulo. Tengo escrito hasta el 5! todo de un vuelo!**

**ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEW O LES DARE A COMER MANZANAS ENVENENADAS. 3**


	2. Cupido

¡Tres Review! *-* tres personas de buen corazon 3 notas al final

* * *

2.-Cupido.

Era un chica transferida de Monster High, dotada de belleza, inteligencia y simpatía. Cupido, la hija adoptiva de Eros, Dios del amor, Había llegado a Ever After High con el fin de ayudar a los jóvenes a encontrar el verdadero amor.

Cuanto esto llego a los oídos del menor de los Charming, no pudo en acercarse a la dama del amor. Ya que pensó, que ella podría darle buenas ideas o un poco de ayuda para poder capturar por completo la atención de la futura Reina malvada.

Pero el destino es cruel, su padre quizás disfruto el momento irónico, Cupido, diosa del amor quedo flechada con tan solo verlo.

¡Caíste en el juego Cupido!

Su cabello revuelto, sus ojos azules y puros como el cielo, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, la voz la termino de capturar por completo con un simple "Hola, soy Dexter."

Cupido pestañaba una vez cada 5 segundos mientras la endorfina le llenaba cada célula.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Dexter? –pregunto atropelladamente, esperando oír mas de la melodiosa voz.

-La verdad si, ¿Me ayudarías con unos consejos?

¿C-consejos? ARG! Así de cruel y tormentoso es el amor Cupido.

-O-oh! Pues… Dime ¿Cuál es tu problema? –pregunto ya no tan animada, miraba como la mirada de su príncipe azul se iluminaba.

-No podemos hablar aquí… ¿Te puedo invitar un abra-café? Podría ser en La villa final del libro…

Entonces los ojos de Cupido se achicaron un poco mientras una sonrisilla tímida se asomo por sus labios y asintió.

-Hexcelente! Te espero allá.

y Dexter se había ido… ¡MAGINIFICO! Todo tenía sentido! ¿Qué tan secreto podía ser como para no hablarlo en la escuela? Definitivamente esa era solo una tetra para tener una escusa para invitarla a salir.

¡Era de fabula! No había descripción.  
Cupido pasó cada segundo de ese día pensando en ese atrevido príncipe con apariencia tímida que buscaba "consejo" que ocultaba un As del coquetería.

…

¡A la mierda la lógica!

Había pasado el día. Después de la escuela se fu derecho a Villa al final del libro y ahí estaba Dexter con dos Abra-café en la mano, el de hecha con crema y el de un Latte. Sentados en la hermosa Cafetería se entero que no se trataba de un plan de coqueteo… Realmente el chico estaba enamorado.

Raven que canta como los ángeles, que Raven es la más hermosa, Que es buena con los animales, que es talentosa, que es bondadosa, que es risueña, que es divertida ¡Para él no había otra! Ella pensaba que era esa princesa de rojo y dorado que vio un par de veces que se veía tan perfecta.

-Nada de eso, ella es, la hija de la reina malvada, es la Chica de negro y purpura.

¡Oh a ella también la vio! En su humilde opinión no era TAAAAAN TAAAAAAN linda como la describía cada palabra del hijo del rey Charming, pero ella más que nadie sabia que cuando uno estaba enamorado, el adefesio mas horrendo de la tierra era la criatura más hermosa… ¡No es que dijera que la chica oscura fuera fea! De hecho si era linda, pero no era para tanto.

-Si, recuerdo haberla visto.

-Ella está destinada a casarse con un rey bueno, el padre de Apple White, envenenarla y al final ser encerrada en un espejo para toda la eternidad… ¿No es triste? Me gusta alguien tan inalcanzable…

-¿Y es que acaso no puedes rescatarla antes de que haga todo eso? Digo, los príncipes rescatan princesas.

-Ella es reina Cupido… estoy acabado! Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo hacer algo bien frente a ella, me pongo tan nervioso que el Rae terminara el doble de grande con tantas palabras que invento.

-… Solo puedo aconsejarte no rendirte, porque nada es imposible, menos en un cuento de hadas, en este mundo tu puedes hacer todo realidad, tu eres el único que puede salvarla.

Sin embargo, cada palabra dicha la decía con mas desanimo, mas lo conocía, mas interactuaba, más le gustaba, a pesar de ser tan alejado de su primera impresión no dejaba de hacer que su corazón palpitara con rapidez y eso era malo, sabiendo que el chico tenia ojos solo para la dichosa Raven Queen.

Primera vez que un chico la hacía caer en el amor, primera vez que sentía el amargo trago del rechazo inminente.

* * *

Ahora siii! kjasfkbsvvhf xD perdon por el incoveniente del primer cap, no me habia dado cuenta de que habia pegado el texto dos veces. Esta vez lo lei completo antes de poner "Submit Document" xD lo juro!

Aclaración, como estos cortos estan basados netamente a la serie animada y a algunos extractos de los libros [Libro de las Leyendas y El cuento de Raven] junto con notillas o cosas asi de la pagina de EAH y uno que otro "EverAfterHigh confession" muchos diálogos pueden parecer repetidos de a serie y efectivamente xD lo son.

Esto es como mi "biblia" del DexterxRaven. Aunque no miento que pienso sacar algunas cosillas de Raven y Apple como pareja tambien xDuU Publico, no me culpe. Mi novia es IDÉNTICA a Apple White 3 [Conoci la serie incluso, cuando andaba en el Mall con ella y una amiga (Que es igual a Briar y es la mejor amiga de mi novia xDD) y entramos a ver Monster High cuando vi a Apple y dije "Baby! mira! tu muñeca!" y me enamore de Raven xD despues de eso llegue a la casa directo a buscar la serie.

Finalmente ; v ; Gracias por todo, el capitulo 3 me esta dando problemas, ya lo eh escrito y re escrito unas 2 veces xD. y espero que la tercera sea la vencida.

Si me demoro un poco, ya saben xD.

Muchas gracias, no olviden dejar un Review.


	3. Gort

3.- Gort...

Briar Beauty, hija de la Bella Durmiente no paró hasta que cada ser existente en Ever After High supiera que ella haría una fiesta el viernes, ¡ES QUE HABIA QUE TIRAR LA CASA POR LA VENTANA CON ESA FIESTAAA!

Ya la música estaba dispuesta, la bola disco, la comida y la ropa nueva. Todos esperaban con ansias la previa de la gran fiesta que sería después del Dia del Legado ¡Con DJ N-canto! Briar alucinaba con tanta fiesta. Más, si su nueva DJ favorita, Melody dirigiría su fiesta.

¡Incluso llevo a Divacorn a que le arreglaran el pelaje y las pesuñas! Incluso su unicornia merecía verse Mitolofantastica!

Y entonces Dexter pensó enseguida que si o si se atrevería a invitar a Raven a salir con él.

No es que no lo haya intentado antes, ¡Incluso en la última oportunidad había terminado con un pin bien incrustado en su pectoral! Maddie tenía una sutileza y un cuidado igualada al sentir de una ameba.

Pero esa era a gracia de Maddie, ella estaba loca.

Cupido le había dado la idea de, practicar el cómo invitaría a Raven a la fiesta con sus amigas.

Plan A.- Briar Beauty.

Briar siempre era directa y honesta. Ella podría criticarle, corregirle y en el mejor de los casos felicitarle por sus palabras.

Resultado: Se quedo dormida sin siquiera escucharlo.

Plan B.- Madeline Hatter.

Ella era la mejor amiga de Raven, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y podría darle pistas si algo le gustaba a o no ¿Por qué no?

Resultado: ¡Que no habla enigmañol

Plan C.-  
… Mejor ni hablemos del plan C.

Y cuando pensó que, quizás Cupido querría ir con él se fue a sentar a ver el atardecer, irónicamente el cielo formaba un hermoso corazón y el ahí, solo, decepcionado de si mismo.

Entonces y a sorpresa de cualquier cosa que imagino, la mismísima Raven fue a pedirle salir con él en pase de amigos. ¡ERA PERFECTOOO! Incluso le importo un carajo cuando cayó del piso valla a saber dios al infinito.

Entonces tenía ahora muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, como ¿Qué ponerse? ¿Qué música tocara Briar en la música? ¿La iría a buscar al cuarto o se juntarían en otro lugar? ¿Qué harían después?

Una cosa siempre lleva a la otra, por lo que intento delinear en su mente muy bien todos sus pasos a seguir.

Como amigos o no ¿era una cita verdad?

Termino recurriendo nuevamente hasta el socorro de Cupido, por que digámoslo era la única chica que _SI_ le daba una opinión, que SI le aconsejaba y no se quedaba dormida, pensaba que hablaba en otro idioma o lo dejaba lleno de baba.

-Así que esa es la situación…

Si ya Cupido sentía la picazón del bichito de la envidia por Raven, ahora lo tenía un poquito más. Sin embargo no lo llevo a mayores, por que se lleno la cabeza de que, ver a Dexter feliz era lo más importante. Amor era desear la felicidad del otro sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Primero que nada, no exageres mucho tu vestimenta, si dijo "como amigos" ir demasiado elegante seria demostrarle enseguida tu intención. Lo segundo, sugiere a Briar música, no creo que se duerma incluso en eso y el resto es cosa de planearlo con ella no? Podrías mandarle un mensaje a su Mirrorpad o ir preguntarle, generalmente esta sola.

Y el mundo de Dexter se había resuelto una vez más por Cupido.

-Realmente ¡Eres una genio! –Irónicamente, la imagen de Gigi Grant se vino a su mente-

Cada detalle fue pensado, incluso durante el almuerzo la había topado, comieron juntos mientras se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer, quedaron en que lo esperaría en la escalera cerca de la habitación de Ashlynn y Briar antes de que Apple llegara junto con Daring.

-G-gort...

A veces pensaba, que a su hermano le encantaba arruinarle el momento.

* * *

** Hello! djsnf : D Solo tengo que decir, SPARROW HOOD DWNFSANFNASKFDSHBGASDBKFFGSLDFK u / u realmente quede inpctada! Ser tan mino deberia ser un crimen [?] lkjnljcbshjbshdvkd **

**Con 5 review mas dejo el siguiente cap, ta listo **


	4. Más de ti

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Comentarios al final como siempre 3

* * *

**4.- Más de ti.**

Aquella alarma natural de un hermano mayor se prendió en Daring Charming cuando se fijo que frente a la habitación de Briar y Ashlynn, Dexter posaba tan guapo.

Un Charming siempre debía verse como el más destacado del salón, pero, Dexter se había tomado enserio el asunto, asistiendo con un conjunto bastante casual y al mismo tiempo cautivador.

Incluso algunas de sus fans ahora antes de entrar se le quedaban mirando con cara de "invítame", sin embargo, seguía mirando a diferentes direcciones y suspirando nervioso.

El enigma era ¿Porque?, es decir, Dexter era un Charming, uno que no le gustaban mucho las fiestas ni estas clases de eventos sociales, o más bien, se las pasaba solo o conversando con los otros chicos.

La escusa para Apple, fue que debía deslumbrar a cada invitada que llegara a la fiesta, que ella se quedara tranquila y que ya iría a bailar con ella, ¿la verdad? Solo quería ver el motivo de que su hermano estuviera así.

Raven Queen

¿Era enserio?! ¡¿Ella?! No no no y no! Aquí debía hacer un completo error.

No, mientras más procesaba la imagen, mas se sorprendía. Veamos, ella también llego guapa, llego directo a saludarlo y el tenia la máxima y más estúpida cara de baboso enamorado.

…

¡Ahora todo calzaba!

No es que antes no allá notado que algunas veces cuando Apple quería ir a hablar con Raven su hermano era el presente, pero jamás lo había visto desde este punto de vista.

Lo amargo de la situación es que el mayor de los hermanos Charming no sabía que hacer, es decir, Daring Charming era un hombre tradicionalista por siempre y para siempre, guapo, bueno, guapo, valiente, guapo… hmm demasiadas cosas como para que a autora se quede sin dedos describiendo sus atributos. Debía meditar muy bien antes de saber que paso dar.

Su hermano enamorado de la chica mala de SU historia ¡Pobre de su hermano! No solo era tímido si no que también tenía un gusto muy malo como ella. Una parte suya decía "El debería empeñarse en estar con su felices por siempre" sin embargo Ashlynn conversaba de lo lindo quizá del bosque con Hunter Huntsman, aunque todos suponían que Dexter seria el príncipe de Ashlynn ya que ni ella ni el Tenian claro su Felices por siempre. De nacimiento que el solo tenía a una, Apple White era la única para sus ojos por que así decía su destino que tenía que ser. Sin embargo su parte más humana le decía que así como él y Apple estaban en una relación abierta hasta que el la besara cumpliendo el destino y casándose con ella, Dexter también tenía todo el derecho de tener una "aventurilla" con alguna chica antes de casarse. Pero estamos en un mundo de sentimientos fuertes donde el primer amor es el único para siempre jamás, por lo que, Estamos claros que Dexter no veía esto como una "simple aventurilla"…

¿Qué debía hacer exactamente? No es como si pudiera meditarlo detenida con Apple sin que ella hiciera arder roma en el proceso.

Por su parte, Dexter y Raven danzaban relajadamente en una esquina lejana de la muchedumbre del centro, donde Briar y Apple eran las dueñas de toda la atención y miradas. Ellos conversaban de cosas normales, como sus clases. Dexter le contaba algo tímido que había subido algunas notas que antes eran realmente difíciles como Eliminación de Dragones a lo que Raven le conto no muy feliz que, ella tenía de mascota un dragón. También le comento que el director le había llamado "chica problema" y eso aun la enfurecía.

-¿Problema? P-pero si no te eh visto hacer algo malo…

-¡Exacto! No he hecho nada malo y ese es el problema para ellos.

-¿Ellos? –Pregunto algo curioso el príncipe encantador-

-A-apple y el Director Grimm… -Susurro casi la chica, no es que fuera un secreto ni nada, pero no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de eso, con alguien que el mundo entero es Royal, es decir, estamos claros de qué lado estaría y lo menos que quería, era perder a un amigo como Dexter.

O eso creía ella, ignorando por completo que el príncipe azul que tenía en frente la amaba solo ella ¿Un royal enamorado de la chica símbolo de los Rebels? En el cráneo de Raven eso era casi imposible, más que nada gustarle a Dexter porque su visión del amor era totalmente liberalista, el chico podía enamorarse de su criada y eso estaba bien mientras fuera real. Ella pensaba que Dexter era solo de buen corazón y le daba lástima segregarla o algo, por lo que siempre que estaba sola aparecía, por pena.

¿Complicada situación verdad? En una escuela dividida el se sentía totalmente neutro, entiendo ambas partes a discutir.

-Debe ser realmente fastidioso la verdad. –comento por inercia el de ojos azules cielo- Es como, cuando uno es pequeño y te dicen tanto que debes comer vegetales, que terminas repeliéndolos. - los morados de Raven se abrían poco disimuladamente, estaba congelada mirando a Dexter, y este, se asusto un poco por aquella reacción.

¿Dexter Charming le había dado la razón?

-¡P-perdón! No debí decir eso… -pero la chica solo sonreía mientras él se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-Es exactamente lo que siempre eh pensado… -comento, mientras hacia atrás su cabello- Incluso, desde pequeña.

-¿Tus padres también insisten?

-Solo mamá, incluso, una vez sin querer lance al gato de mi vecino muy lejos usando magia, mi mamá estaba tan orgullosa de hacer sufrir al vecino que me regato estos botines pero ¡Yo solo quería bajarlo del árbol!

-¿Puede hacerlo? E-es decir…

-Si, estando en el espejo y todo… pero mi padre es muy bueno y realmente la ama, incluso como para premiarme por algo que yo y el estábamos poco orgullosos que ocurriera.

-¿P-pero tu padre no es el mismo que el de Snow White?

Recordemos, La reina malvada es la madrastra de Snow White, por lo que Raven técnicamente vendría siendo tía de Apple… a decir verdad muchas cosas no le calzaban.

-Después se separo, mi padre es el Rey Bueno. –afirmo la chica.

Con tal solo saber del progenitor de su reina, muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido, como el por qué era tan buena. Estamos claros que de él debió heredar toda la bondad que tenia digna de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Sin darse mayor cuenta, ya estaba en una conversación totalmente fluida con Raven lejos de su timidez y más cercano a su curiosidad por saber más de ella, de su propia boca.

-¡Oh! Enserio, siempre quise saber más de ti. –le comento apenado escuchando atento todo lo que salía de los labios morados.

-Te parece si salimos a pasear al bosque encantado juntos?

¿Qué podía ser mas perfecto? Era lo único que estaba en la mente de Dexter.

* * *

janjkadhjbdsk 12 reviewww skcnsdks

OOh oh mai gahh [?] Hace poco me compre el libro de las leyendas y... ES LA MEJOR HISTORIA DEXTERXRAVEN QUE EH LEIDO EN MI VIDA. me supera que la novela de Ever sea TAN TAN TAAAN CANON. y dsks como que muchas cosas que quise plantear es este fic por que yo me "imaginaba" que podrian pasar, en el libro PASAN. por lo que, ya no estoy animada con el fic, lo bueno para ustedes, es que ya esta terminado, por lo que lo ire subiendo, total, ¡ESTO ES FANFICTION! donde todo puede ser realidad *-* (L)

Si no ponia capitulo antes, es por que estoy trabajando y todos los dias llego con los pies hechos pure

LAS QUIEROOOOO 3

Deje Review, eso me da animos para las dos Songfics que tengo en mente 3

**¿Dato freak del Libro de las Leyendas? Ah Apple White le gusta "One Reflexion" y Dexter y Raven son fanaticos de "Tailorcita Switf" eh incluso, cantan una canción de ella en duo en el libro.**

_¿NO LES DIJE QUE ERA LA MEJOR HISTORIA __DEXTERXRAVEN__? _


	5. Punto importante

Raven caminaba por los pasillos de Ever After High en compañía de su fiel Maddie, la cual reía mirando al cielo con una de sus palmas tapando graciosamente la risilla cantarina que hacía unos minutos no paraba de tener. Raven ya sabía de que se trataba ¿Y cómo no? Si era la mejor amiga, Sabia mejor que nadie de las voces que oía y decía eran los "narradores" del cuento.

Ya sabiendo que, para Maddie cada cosa dicha por las voces que solo ella podía oir, se dispuso a pensar un poco en los próximos pasos a seguir.

El día del legado había pasado, y había intentado de todo para poder obtener aunque sea una risilla de su compañera de cuarto, Apple White. Más todo parecía ser inútil. Incluso, cada acción realizada por la hija de la reina malvada y el rey bueno la irritaba de sobremanera.

Apple podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable.

Una parte de ella quería acariciar la espalda de Daring Charming con pena, es que, ¡Pobrecito! Tendría que pasar para siempre con la Rubia favorita de la escuela.

-Hmmm –suspiro al aire, mientras movía en su pecho los libros de música para la clase del profesor Piper. Entre cómo convencer a Apple de que ella también puede formar su destino y la canción que tenía que preparar para la clase de la otra semana su mente no procesaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo corazón? Te veo tan afligida…-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda con el índice bajo sus labios- ¡Nada que un té no arregle! ¿Deseas un poco?

El té tenia propiedades relajantes, tal vez ya que las clases ya habían terminado podría tomarse una pequeña taza con Maddie pero…

-Creo que rechazare la oferta por el momento, saldré con Dexter. Voy a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación antes de ir con él.

-¿Con Dexter? –la chica de Wonderland primero miro con duda, luego con una risita acusadora, teniendo ideas "precipitadas" en mente. –Si querías salir con él debiste decirlo antes! Para la próxima cita te daré un té perfecto para los enamorados!

-¿Q-que? No no, nada de eso Maddie –Raven esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras tiraba algunas hebras de cabello hacia atrás- Quedamos con juntarnos para ir a caminar por el Bosque encantado! Es solo eso. -¿era una salida de amigos no? Dexter era un buen chico-

-Puede ser, pero el narrador tiene razón!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si ya no estás ligada a ser la reina malvada, y aun no subes al trono, sigues en estado de princesa, y toda princesa para tener su final feliz debe tener un príncipe ¿no? Romance y esas cosas!

-Ah! Maddie, no, ósea… es una posibilidad… pero! Primero quiero desligarme totalmente de ser la reina malvada para poder empezar a fijarme en alguien en otro plan. ¿Entiendes?

Y es que si. Era tan sencillo como eso. Si Raven no estaba segura de que ella podría vivir su propia historia ¿Para qué buscar un novio? Además, como bien dijo la sombrerera, no buscaría mucho, porque Dexter ya era el primero en su lista de "posible chico que me guste". Pero ¿Para qué expresarlo? Prefería pasear con él, bailar con él en las fiestas de Briar o incluso tan solo mirarlo a lo lejos por mientras, él era un Royal, uno que debía seguir tradiciones y por ende uno que quizás no la tomaría en cuenta por ser de ese modo. Por ser una Rebel que prefirió querer hacer su propio destino. Tenía suerte que aun fuera tan amable y conservaran la amistad después del día del legado ya que no solo frente al mundo entero renuncio a su destino, sino que también causo el desmayo de su hermana, Darling Charming.

Y sin importar, Dexter le mostro una sonrisa de apoyo, como siempre lo había pensado, él era un buen chico.

Se despidió de Maddie con la mano, mientras sus pies caminaban pesadamente hasta su cuarto, gracias a la dichosas voces que se supone escuchaba su mejor amiga, ahora la tarea de Música y su madre fueron a dar lejos. Muy muy lejos.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en esas cosas ahora? Pensaba tener todo tan organizado que, la búsqueda de alguien en su vida vendría mucho después. Ya que desafortunadamente, para ella un "felices por siempre" aun se veía como el pequeño rayo de luz al final de un inmenso túnel.

Entro al cuarto y se miro unos instantes al espejo, todo parecía en orden.

Sin más camino de vuelta a la salida, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con la heredera de Snow White ¡Ni de chiste!

Relajo los hombros eh intento pensar que eran ideas absurdas, siempre salía con Dexter Charming. ¿P-por que ahora se le revolvía el estomago?

¡Por las hadas!

Camino y camino hasta el lugar pre dicho, en el estaba el Príncipe Encantador, el cual al solo escuchar que alguien se acercaba saco su mirada del interesante piso y sonrió al verle, luego desviaba la mirada. ¿No era curioso?

-¿L-lista para un paseo?

La mano temblorosa la tomo igual de nerviosa que como el parecía estar, esto sorprendió al de lentes pero tampoco soltó la mano, mas por quedarse congelado que por otra cosa, sin embargo, ahí estaban mirándose, a punto de partir a caminar.

Entonces Raven sonrió. _Quizás las voces no eran tan absurdas._

* * *

**¿Les cuento un chiste? Esta fue la primera cosa que escribi, con este cap comenze todo xDDD**

Otro chiste? Lo dire en Riddish sndjksd El pergamino escrito con frambuesas tendra un cachorro en un carruaje.

Entre otras cosas, hmmm hoy me teñi el pelo, me compre a Maddie [Si, ya tengo 4 muñecas] y estoy cansada.

BUENAS NOTICIIIIASSS por lo menos en papel ya tengo escrito 4 nuevos capitulos de mi nuevo fic de Ever After! ¿Quieren saber mas o menos que cosas tendra? REVIEWWW! Solo un Reviewwww! [por cada una si po xD]

Las quieroooo


End file.
